Certain types of memory cells, such as phase change memory cells, may store information as a function of a resistance or another physical (e.g., acoustic, electrical, magnetic, or optical) property that is capable of being directly or indirectly determined. Under certain circumstances, it may not be possible to program a memory cell correctly (e.g., it may not be possible, at least temporarily, to program a property of the memory cell to one or more particular states), in which case the memory cell may be considered to be “problematic.” The inability to program the property to one or more particular states may be permanent or temporary.